Eclipse Of Light
by DarkRoseEclipse
Summary: Caleb Lucre has a dark past, but a future bigger than anyone could ever dream! He has been bitten by a Vampire, his adopted father and sister murdered, his real father hates him, and several betrayals in his life time. He must live duing a war, or die.


**Chapter 1.****New Life**

**There was a banging inside my head. I couldn't think of anything else but the noise. All I could remember was pain in my neck then pain all over my body. I thought I screamed but I wasn't sure.**

**My name is Caleb Lucre. I had just turned fifteen not too long ago. I was adopted into the Lucre family about eight years ago. The thing was, the Lucre family is the ruler of all of Moradia. My father, William Lucre, is the God of Moradia (The highest power in the land). He has a daughter with a foreign woman; we think from America , Hannah Clarkson. The daughter's name is Jasmine who is probably nineteen. She was the most welcoming when I first came here (she gave me my first gift ever, a tan, fluffy (**_**very **_**fluffy) teddy-bear). **

**My eyes were heavy as I tried to wrench them open. They met the dull grey color of the storm clouds of the sky. A single star sparkled between a break within the clouds. My body was not sore from all the pain I felt. I sat up in my bed, but how did I get here? I thought I fell outside, on the beach. I stared out the glass wall of my room. I watched the swells of water rise then disappear behind the white sand dunes. My eyes drooped again, wanting to cast sleep over me again. I tried to fight it, but it was almost too much.**

**Soft footsteps were outside the door. As well as whispering, there were two people. The door creaked open and William and Jasmine came in. Jaz stifled a small gasp. I gazed over at them. "Hey," I said hoarsely. Jaz threw her arms around me. "Thank the Ancients you're alright," she sobbed.**

"**Why are you crying? I only fell asleep…" I looked at my father. "Right?"**

**He sighed. "Caleb, you aren't the same anymore."**

"**DADDY! You said you wouldn't tell him right away!"**

"**There's no other way, sweetie."**

"**Yeah, but. . ."**

**She hesitated from what I thought was my scared face. Dad sat down on my bed and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Caleb, when we found you on the beach, there was blood everywhere. It was your blood. Something bit you on the neck. Two puncture marks were all there was, but there was too much blood for two small wounds. We had the best doctors come and see what had happened to you, and none had seen anything like it. But once you had started cringing and screaming regularly, we knew."**

**I looked at him blankly. "Why did you say that? What am I?"**

**He sighed then started again. "At first we thought lycan, but the symptoms were all wrong, then we came to a conclusion.**

"**The blood was sucked from your body, not spilled. You were bitten by a vampire. And now you are one. . ." He trailed off.**

**I looked at my hands. They were whiter than snow. When I felt my face, I only felt texture, no temperature. Dad put his hands on either side of my face. The warmth was insanely pleasant. And the scent of him; his wrists. . . His blood. It was sweet, kind of like how a small child is attracted to the smell of ****chocolate. My mouth moved closer, following the taste in the air. He immediately withdrew his arms away from me. **

**I soon after realized what I was about to do. I looked down to the crimson covers in shame.**

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't stop," I whispered.**

"**Its fine," he answered gently. "Its just one of the risks of having a vampire in the house." He smiled. "We just need to help you as much as we can. Like, maybe when we execute criminals, I can order some to be drained of blood for you, or have you suck their blood, but make sure that they stay dead."**

"**Sounds like you've spent some time on the subject," I mused.**

"**I have. You aren't human anymore, and I needed to go over some pre-caution just so we could keep you in the house, and that we don't risk the paparazzi putting headlines in newspapers like, 'Prince Of Moradia: Demon?' ,or 'Is He Even Human?' We don't need that kind of publicity." **

**I laughed. He always knew how to make me laugh, but I could pick out what he was really concerned about. Massacring towns, killing innocent people, and not being . . . me. **

"**So, Bud. When do you want that blood?" Dad had an evil glow in his eyes. **

**I rolled my eyes and then sadly whispered, "as soon as possible." **

"**Already have it!" He opened the speaker/ keypad over my side-table. "Maria, please bring in the packages I brought in this morning."**

"**Of course, You're Excellency," Maria answered joyfully.**

**It took a while but she got there. She laid them on the tan, ****leather sofa**** left of the bed. Dad picked them up and opened the smaller, rectangular box. Inside were vials of blood. He put one on the bedside table, smiled, and walked out the door.**

"**Oh, and Caleb?" He appeared at the door frame. "Come talk to me in the office when you feel somewhat better."**

**I nodded at his request. He smiled again, and then strode down the hall, humming. Jaz sat down on the bed next to me. She set the package on my lap.**

"**Why don't you open it?"**

**The box was more flat than the last. I tugged a little too hard on the corner. The whole side ripped off.**

"**Oops!" I muttered.**

**Sheet music for piano for all mine and her compositions. I opened the first one as it displayed my most recent songs. 'Sky Rider,' 'Love's Diamond,' and ' Phoenix of Water' were my most successful. But we didn't have a piano here. **

"**Why sheet music when we don't have a pia- "My eyes widened as I figured it out.**

"**He got a piano?"**

**Jasmine smiled. "Why do you think he wanted to come to his office later?"**

**I hopped out of bed and headed to my closet. I had jeans and a button-up**

**shirt on. "Hey, make sure to finish this." Jaz flung the vial at me and I caught it neatly. She walked out of the room humming the same tune Dad was. **

**I looked at the plastic top of the container of blood. I popped it open and hesitantly, I emptied the vial into my mouth. My hand tipped faster and became more anxious. I shook the vial for the last drops. The sensation of the blood gave me a burst of energy and strength. The taste was still in my mouth. Sweet, yet salty but then it was neither. It almost had me looking for more. I shook my head to clear it. I buttoned my shirt up, and it tugged on my right shoulder. It hurt. . . But it hasn't hurt for almost a decade. I needed to talk to Dad about this. **

**I grabbed the music off the bed and half ran to my father's office. I couldn't stop at the door and (accidentally) ran through it. It hung on its top hinges.**

"**Whoops!" I tried to straiten it out, but it was useless. I just hung. **

"**Caleb, don't worry about it! We can get another one!"**

**I turned around and saw Dad with a smug smile set on his face. "So," he started, "Jaz ratted me out, huh?"**

**I nodded. **

"**C'mon, it's this way."**

**I followed him into the glass, dome room off of his office. The grass floor gave off the scent of, well, grass. And the cherry tree left of me gave off a pleasant aroma. In the middle of the room, was a glossy, black grand piano. The seat was topped with matching leather, as the ivory keys stood out as if they were screaming to be played upon. I sat down on the black leather, and I set the music on the up-right rack. Then I let my fingers flow on the keys, playing almost impossible music. The piano at the palace was made years ago, so I couldn't play it to its full potential. These keys were smooth and easy as those were chipped and rotted so I could never push down hard enough to get a big, full sound like this one gave me. Dad walked out of the room as I became engulfed in the music.**

**While I played, I remembered how my mother, Kayla Winters, would play the softest tune to help Rider and I settle down after a long day. My fingers stopped as I remembered how she left. I ran after her and begged her to stay, but she never turned around; never looked back to see her youngest son cry on the marble steps. I sighed and started to play again. I didn't bother to follow the music any more. My fingers slowed and played a completely different tune. The tune my mother played.**

**I heard a small gasp, but I didn't pause. The high notes echoed thru ought the room and the two corridors out of the room. One of the halls emitted a slight breeze causing the cherry blossoms to dance on the wind. A few petals fell onto the ivory as I finished the last chords. I finally looked around the room to absorb who made the gasp. I couldn't see who. They were probably somewhere else in the mansion. I took a deep breath of the scented air. **

**Suddenly, my neck stared to ache. I twisted it and massaged it, trying to soothe the sudden pain. For a while, it didn't change, but eventually, it started to calm down. I again set my fingers on the glossy, ivory keys. Grinding my teeth, I tried to play one of Jaz's songs; 'Sleep.' The song was soft and sweet as if it were made to help an infant sleep. The tune relaxed me. **

"**Hey. . ." Jasmine sat beside me as I played her composition. "You know, this song sounds way better on piano. I'm glad you're playing it."**

**I stopped, not letting the notes carry. I let my head slump forward onto the black wood.**

"**Are you okay?" she asked with a tint of worry in her voice. She also had a hint of fear.**

**I looked at her, and the fear was in her eyes too. "Why are you so afraid?"**

**Her eyes widened at my question. She could tell that I knew. "I guess because you may, you know, kill us or something. . ." She trailed off with an embarrassed expression. **

**I smiled. "As long as I have my dose of blood when I need it, I don't think I'll try to kill you."**

**Her face was sad, but she brought a smile to her face. "I guess so. . ."**

**I moved so my head would slump onto her shoulder. "You will always be my favorite sister."**

"**I'm your **_**only**_** sister!" **

"**Still," I muttered. She rested her head on mine and took a deep breath. "Love you bro," she sighed. **

"**Love you too sis," I murmured back.**

"**Wanna go sit by the fire in the den?" she asked.**

"**Sure. . . What time is it?"**

"**It's just getting light."**

"**Wow. . ."**

**I sat on the **_**very **_**puffy ****love seat**** while Jas sat on the jade chair by the window. I could see the sky lighting up beyond the horizon of the ocean. Jaz sighed heavily, and closed her eyes sleepily. **

"**You tired?" I asked, playing a little.**

"**Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Dad weren't either. We both stayed up waiting for you to wake up." She shifted so she was curled up between the arms of the chair. **

**I gazed upon the dancing flames. The sound of it was, in a way, soothing. The sudden cracks were faint along with the shifting of the wood. I stared at it for a while. The embers floated up onto the chimney. **

**I decided to go take a walk on the beach, just to get a feel of things. Maybe test myself; see my strength, my speed. I grabbed my jacket, already by the door. With one more look at Jaz, I opened the door.**

"**Don't hurt yourself," Jaz muttered.**

**I smiled briefly. After I shut the door, I took off down the beach with a slight jog. There were harsh gusts of wind blowing on my back. I quickened into a run. I ran until I was in the village near the mansion. My feet found a place to stop near a knocked-over tree trunk where I sat down. The sky was now a pink color as the sun came up. I yawned absent-mindedly. There was some giggling behind me. **

"**Is that the Prince?" one asked the other.**

"**Yeah" the other answered.**

"**Should talk we to him?"**

"**I don't know!"**

**I smiled at their conversation. They sounded like they were my age or older. I took a deep breath of the salty air.**

"**Umm." One of the girls came up next to me. I looked at her. She was very beautiful. It took me a while to breathe. "Hi, I noticed you were here alone. Usually that guard is here with you."**

"**Once in a while, it's nice to be on my own," I answered smoothly.**

**She sat down beside me, not sitting too close. She looked around to her friend.**

"**Go on!" Her friend urged. The girl who was on the log had very dark hair, maybe even black. Her eyes were interesting; they were a dark color, a red color. I blushed and forced myself to watch the sunrise. She moved over slightly towards me, and tried to put her hand on mine. I pulled my hand onto my lap. I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Not after. . . **

"**I need to go," I muttered.**

**She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to have upset you," she whispered.**

"**Yeah," I answered. I slowly walked to the surf and headed towards home. **

"**HEY! WAIT!" The other girl started to chase after me. I saw a shimmer in her pocket. A knife. I planted my feet waiting for the assault. It never came, but the girl did threaten me. She said that if I treat her friend like that again, she will pull that knife on me. Like I cared! I don't think it would be able to pierce my skin! My face gave nothing of my thoughts away. I merely turned around and kept walking. I was getting my heels wet by walking in the ocean, but I didn't do anything about it. The girl kept following me, and she was being followed by her friend. **

"**What are you doing?!" Her friend whispered angrily.**

"**I want to see where he lives!"**

**Great, A stalker! I started to jog. They kept up with my pace. Then I started to run, but through the forest. The trees were nothing but a blur as I ran through them. The girls were long gone, probably just starting to break through the brush. I broke through the berry brayers into the hidden corridor leading to the dome room. Once inside the room, I plunked myself by the cherry tree. The blossoms were scattered beneath me. I started to bang my head against the bark. The encounter with those girls made me uneasy. **

"**Your Excellency? The class is here." **

**CRAP!! They were with the class! Hopefully, not **_**that**_** class. There was chattering in the office.**

"**Welcome!" Dad was still sleepy from the sound of his voice. "This is the Lucre mansion. I hope you all enjoy the stay. . ." His voice became groggy. There were whispers among the class. "I apologize for my current state. You see, my son was ill these past few days, and I stayed up all night waiting to see if he was all right. You may see him, but I should warn you, he may be in a crappy mood." **

**He should keep quiet about that. **

"**You are free to go through the corridor with me, whoever wants to."**

**There was more chatter and the class followed my father through the hall. The teacher trailed them, but farther behind.**

"**Hey, Bud!" Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "You feeling alright?" I looked up. He had dark circles under his eyes. I stood up and said, "you need to go back to sleep."**

"**Easier said than done right now."**

**I smiled. I glanced at the other people. The two girls were in the front. One was glaring, but the other was nervous. **

"**Be nice," Dad whispered.**

**I rolled my eyes at him and advanced until I was two feet away from the girl. "Why are you so nervous?"**

**She gasped and blushed. Then she bowed. "Please forgive our behavior this morning! It was out of line!"**

**I put my finger under her chin and pulled it upward. "It's fine. It was mostly for acting so rude to you." **

**When she straitened up, I kissed her cheek. All the girls gasped at the gesture. "I should be the one who needs to ask for your forgiveness," I whispered in her ear. I caught a ****sakura**** blossom from the air and tucked it behind her ear. She was blushing full-on red. I stroked her cheek and stepped away to go sit in the piano bench. I beckoned her forward. "Choose a song," I directed. She chose 'Eclipse of Light' from the pile of paper. I smiled at her choice. My fingers played the song fluidly. The song flowed into the others in the room. **

"**What's your name?"**

"**K- Keah," she stammered.**

"**Alright, Keah. You have been the most polite and kind to me in my life. I thank you for it." I turned my eyes on hers. She was crying, yet she smiled. **

"**That's beautiful!" she sobbed. I let the notes drift as I finished it.**

"**You might want to catch up to your class."**

**She looked around. Everyone left as I played. I stood up and steered her off after her classmates. They were in the den; we could see that as we walked down the corridor. When we reached them, a fist impacted my cheek. I staggered, and Keah ran to her friend. **

**Vincent Winters, of course! He grabbed my neck and pushed me up against the wall. **

"**How can you still be alive?!" he snarled, "you filthy person!" **

**My lip twitched. "I've always been dead to you!"**

**He grinned evilly. "Maybe so, but it would have been nice for you to be **_**dead**_**!" **

**I glared at him. "Your Highness!" Vincent punched my face. "Vincent!" he punched me again. "VINCENT STOP!"**

**Dad pulled him off me. I wiped my face from the pain. William struggled to keep Vincent off of me.**

"**Vincent, you are not to hit my son!"**

"**Your **_**son**_**?" He chuckled. "You just adopted the brat!" **

**Dad stepped back. Vincent glared at me through piercing violet eyes. **

**I glared back. "Unhand me Vincent," I ordered. My voice leaked acid.**

"**Why should I?"**

"**Let me go," I growled.**

"**No," I smiled.**

**I smiled the same smile, and then kneed him in the ribs. He doubled over in pain. "I'm not so weak anymore . . . Dad." He looked up at me in disgust. The students were silent at our violent encounter. I walked away without a second glance at him. **

"**The lycans will kill you!" Vincent spat. **

**I stopped. "I'll kill them before they know it," I muttered. Just as was about to leave the room, I heard an "Is he bi-polar?" whisper from Keah's friend. A twinge of fury ran through me again. Then I noticed that Dad was trying to catch my attention.**

"**Why don't you go cool off in your room," he whispered, it was as if he were whispering in my ear. I nodded slightly, and trailed off down the hall.**

**My door shut after me. The morning sun's rays shown through my glass walls and ceiling, giving off a calming atmosphere.**

"**Just what the doctor ordered," I muttered.**

**I let myself fall back onto the bed with a small poof. The warmth that was magnified by the glass felt good. I started to ask myself, why the sun did not burn or affect me. My mind drifted off into the many questions I wanted answered.**


End file.
